plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beghouled (PvZ2)
:For the mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, see Beghouled. '' '''Beghouled' is a Brain Buster in Plants vs. Zombies 2 exclusive to Modern Day. It is based on the mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies with the same name. It is playable on Day 8, Day 13, Day 22, and Day 27. There is also an Epic Quest based on this Brain Buster, called Beghouled Blitz. Overview Gameplay remains essentially similar to that of the first game: The lawn will be filled with plants, and the player can swap one with another directly adjacent to form a match of at least three plants to make them to disappear and gather sun. When matched, the plants will disappear and replacements will drop down from the top of the screen; making longer matches, create multiple matches with one swap (known as a combo) or create additional matches from dropped plants (known as a cascade) will award greatly increased amount of sun for each individual matches compared to a standard match. When a plant is eaten, a crater will be formed which prevents further plants from filling that tile. The sun gathered from matches can be used to upgrade the types of plants present on the field (as well as any other plant of the same type dropping down) instead of the normal uses.The goal of the mini-game is to reach the specified number of matches while preventing the zombies from making it across the lawn. More and stronger zombies will spawn as time goes on. There are also notable changes in the mini-game however: *Creating longer matches (four or more) will cause the plant moved to make the match perform its Plant Food effect; the plant in question can still be moved, and will not disappear if used to create another match as long as the Plant Food effect is still active. Notably, boosted Wall-nut, Tall-nut and Endurian cannot be removed normally as long as their armor is on, and will only disappear if matched together (doing this will also yield increased amount of sun). *The player will receive a unique set of Power Ups, which consists of Power Zap and two special ones: Power Shovel allows the player to remove a plant or fill in a crater, while Power Shuffle will reset the entire board, otherwise only done if there is no longer any possible match on the field. The former is also the only way to remove craters in the mini-game, as the action can no longer be brought with sun. *Some plants have received branching upgrade paths which are mutually exclusive, which means that once a path is picked, the other is permanently unavailable for the rest of the level. Prices Note that not every plant upgrade is available in a level. Power Ups Power Shuffle Description: Use Power Shuffle in Beghouled to shuffle plants for more matches! Cost: 200 coins Duration: N/A Power Shovel Description: Use Power Shovel in Beghouled to remove plants and fill in craters! Cost: 100 coins Duration: N/A Power Zap Description: Hold your finger down on a zombie to electrocute it! Cost: 1000 coins Duration: four seconds Walkthroughs Ancient Egypt File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt - Day 8-2 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt - Day 8-3 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt - Day 8-4 Pirate Seas File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Pirate Seas - Day 10-2 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Pirate Seas - Day 10-3 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online - Pirate Seas - Day 10-4 Modern Day File:Modern Day Day 8 File:Modern Day Day 13 File:Modern Day Day 27 Beghouled Blitz File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz! - Stage 1 File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz! - Stage 2 File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz! - Stage 3 File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz! - Stage 4 File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Beghouled Blitz! - Stage 5 Aloe, Salut! File:Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Epic Quest Aloe, Salut! - Stage 3 Beghouled Time Twister File:Pinata 29 05 16|May 29, 2016 File:Pinata 2 06 16|June 2, 2016 File:Pinata 5 06 16|June 5, 2016 Beghouled Beyond Pinata 28 07 16|July 28, 2016 Pinata 29 07 16|July 29, 2016 Pinata 30 07 16|July 30, 2016 Pinata 31 07 16|July 31, 2016 Trivia *If the player has one of the plants boosted in the Zen Garden and makes a match with them, they will not perform the boost (unless it's by normal Beghouled gameplay). **When the level ends, the player will still keep the boost until they use it in a level. **If the plant with a boost is able to be upgraded, upgrading said plant will not make it lose its boost. *When starting the level, there are no zombies shown, same like the boss battles. *The level starts with the text "Ready...Set...SWAP!" instead of the usual "Ready...Set...PLANT!" *If there is dialogue being played at the beginning of a Beghouled level, the player can already start swapping plants while Crazy Dave and Penny talk and while the game says, "Ready...Set...SWAP!" *Beghouled is the second Brain Buster to be in a Piñata Party, being in a Time Twister Piñata Party. The first was Dark Alchemy in a Valenbrainz Piñata Party. ru:Упыренный Category:Levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day levels Category:Beghouled (PvZ2) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants